Bring Me that Horizion
by Pine-Apple 01
Summary: Will's relationship with Elizabeth is falling apart infront of his eyes, luckily, Jack's looking for a first mate...


Bring me that Horizon

_By Lyra_

Chapter one: A Pirates Life for Me!

Will Turner, son of the feared sailor Bootstrap Bill, was entirely, completely, and smashingly bored. Locked on the land, trapped in his house… nothing to do and no where to go except work, and even that tired after fourteen hours. 

Life with Elizabeth had disappointed him; he'd thought it'd be more interesting with a woman to entertain his mind all day. Before they'd married and he'd been free life was fine, if not boring. But things had changed after they'd married. Something had switched to life in Elizabeth, but not in Will. She was still adventitious, but being married seemed to have calmed her spirit and her joys rested in shopping at the market now… Something Will utterly despised. Life had been boring for roughly seven or eight months… ever since the _Peal _had disappeared on the horizon. 

He grinned and stared out their kitchen window at the sun setting over the sea and wished for nothing more then to sail the seven seas with Jack again. _That'd been fun, interesting and definitely not boring. _

//Ahhhh… the sea…// Will smiled idiotically and imagined letting loose the mast and watching the stars from under the heavens sky…

Lost in his own dream, he didn't Elizabeth enter, but she noticed him and paused at the half door to stair at his dreamy face staring away. When had she lost him? Where? She knew it wasn't really her fault exactly, and that the sea was in his blood, and him being trapped on this land was like a fish out of water… but she didn't know what to do, The Commander had offered him a job on a boat, but he'd declined it and opted for his shop in the market place instead. Every day dragging himself out of bed at 5 and not returning till 7… It was unhealthy for him… But what did she have to say against him?

"Will-honey." She said stepping fully into the kitchen and smiling at him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled pulling himself away from the red sky.

"Oh nothing, Just its soup and potatoes for dinner, honey." Picking up a fairly large wooden spoon she walked over to the fire and stirred the cauldron. 

Will smiled at her. For even if life and Elizabeth were boring, he still loved them.

When Will broke for a late lunch (3pm give or take)   he wandered around the market, not entirely knowing what he wanted. After his third circling around the market, he stopped and pushed his loose hair away, and surveyed the area… just markets and people selling, buying trading… his eyes shifted to the docks, and back to the market place. Wills eyes lingered on a colored woman cloud in pants and boots, jingling around the port market occasionally lifting a fruit from a stand and kept walking.  She caught his eye and flashed him a smile… His brow folded in confusion and she was lost in the sea of people

//Foreigners are strange//

He eventually decided upon a fish sandwich and headed back to the shop. 

The afternoon passed slowly, he continued development a new model. It was nearly done, he just needed to shine it up and maybe paint the handle gold… Anyway, it was 7 and 7 was quitting time, or else Elizabeth might pitch a fit. He locked the doors, and flipped the sign before wandering the vaguely empty streets, not many people were here, but then again, the travel season was more or less over… 

Reaching his house on the hills he passed the short gate and opened the front door, 

"Elizabeth?"

Not entirely concerned, There wasn't an answer; but mildly curious he glided up the stairs and opened their bedroom door only to find no one.

"Elizabeth?"

He wandered through the guest room upstairs and bathroom, but he couldn't find Elizabeth. Declaring that she wasn't upstairs he headed down the stairs again.

"Elizabeth?" he walked into the kitchen and fount a simple parchment wavering slightly laying on the table from the wind but gravitated by a glass cup.  

'Will,

I've gone with Father to the Commanders house for Dinner.

Nothing personal honey, Father needed an escort, you see.

I'll be home tomorrow. Please don't burn my kitchen

Love,

Elizabeth Turner

//Short and to the point, just like her. // he moved the letter from under the glass and chucked it into the garbage. 

He sat down at the two seater table, and opened the window farther.  The sun was setting and it cast a rainbow on the horizon. Yellow, Red, orange, and a pink set against the sky, along with a dark blue. It was peaceful and on the horizon he could see one or two boats floating into harbor.

//Where's Sparrow now?// he though.

//Probably in some bar drinking till he can't see straight. Yup, that's Jack. //

Will rubbed his eyes tiredly and put his head on to his arms and slept. He dreamt of Jack's Kohl eyes, and stringy beard with beads and braids. His tanned skin and boundless humor.  He dreamt of _The Pearl's rich deck wood, and huge black masts, the way she navigated and clipped those Caribbean waves so well…_

When Will woke up, it was still night time, and he groaned burying his head farther into his arms before raising his bleary eyes and shaking his head. 

"Do you always dream of me, Will?" Jack said batting his eyelashes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JAAACK-!" Jack lunged forward and covered his hand over Will's mouth. 

"Christ! What's wrong with ye? You've got half a mind to wake half the town with a scream like that!"

Will's eyes were still wide and staring at Jack's kohl smudged ones. Jack removed his hand and leaned back in his chair putting his feet on the table.

"Jack!" 

"Will!"

"Don't be daft. What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is: What are you still doing here?" Will blinked his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Sailor, boy! A pirate to be exact. Don't you go restless of the land?"

"…Yeah. I do, and it's wrong." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Wrong? How?"

"It's not right. I have a good Job, a faithful wife, and enough income." Jack laughed at him first, the looked him straight in the eye and said:

"Enough income? Hardly. You can't think Elizabeth honestly likes this 'shack' compared to her old home? And as to her being faithful? Boy, where is she tonight? With the commander? And her Father? Why do you reckon that the Mayor of this fine establishment would bring a married woman to meet the Commander? No less his own daughter? Don't be daft."

Will put his face into hands and groaned. 

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack grinned and looked at Will.

"Will, let me make you a proposal. I'll take you away from here, but you have to be my first mate. Savvy?"

"Jack… even if I wanted to go, what would I do with the shop? And Elizabeth?"

"Well, With Elizabeth, don't worry love, she'll find herself a good strong shipman to provide for her… and your shop? What of the Liquor Lapper?" Will let a chuckle slip out and shook his head.

"Jack Jack Jack Jack." Will crooned.

"So? We got a deal…? Mate?"

"Give me till noon tomorrow and I'll be on the docks." Jack grinned and reached across the table, kissing Will's checks.

"Wicked!" Will turned red and Jack got out of his seat, grabbed his jacket and bottle of rum, making for the door.

"See Boy, you'd just had a sip of Piracy and you wanted more, and more, and now your lust's manifesting. But don't worry Luv, Jack's gonna heal all wounds. Night Darling, see you at noon on dock C." Jack shut the door behind him and Will found himself peering out his window at the pirate doing a horribly rendition of "A Pirates Life"

"We'll pillage and plunder, Drink up me hearties yo ho yo ho!"

_January 27, 2004_


End file.
